Mr Prevert
by GabyGaluh
Summary: "Manis," kata Siwon ketika dirinya sedang mengunyah coklat buatan yeoja di pangkuannya, "Tapi masih kalah manis sama bibirmu, Bummie.". SIBUM. GS!Kibum. Hanya sebuah ficlet yang selalu tamat di setiap chapternya.
1. My Husband and Me

**Prevert**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Para pemain bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni milik saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: Siwon itu mesum, pokoknya menurut Kibum, tingkat mesumnya Siwon itu setingkat dewa dan sangat butuh pengobatan dengan segera.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum(GS).**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always).**

**Warning: GS!Kibum, Typo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Humor, Tidak sesuai EYD, Bikin Mual dan Pusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>TAP.. TAP.. TAP..<em>

Suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan kerasnya marmer menjadi musik pengiring ketika sang mentari telah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi hari ini.

Sosok misterius lengkap dengan rambut panjang sepinggang miliknya tampak asik menyusuri koridor panjang beisi loker-loker milik para siswa-siswi di sekolah Seoul Senior High School. Sekolah yang terkenal di penjuru Korea Selatan karena segudang prestasi milik siswa-siswi kebanggaan mereka.

Sosok berambut panjang itu pun langsung berhenti tepat di depan sebuah loker milik seseorang bernama 'Kim Kibum'. Jari-jari lentik miliknya segera merogoh kantung roknya guna menemukan sebuah benda yang kini tengah dibutuhkannya, sebut saja benda tersebut adalah kunci loker miliknya.

Ya. Sosok berwajah manis, berambut panjang nan hitam, serta bertubuh mungil yang sebelumnya kita anggap misterius itu adalah Kim Kibum, sang pemilik loker.

"Melelahkan sekali." Guman Kibum sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Kalian tentu bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang tengah dilakukan sosok yang disebut mirip dengan Snow White itu sebelumnya. Jawabannya adalah, Kibum hanya terlalu bersemangat membaca karangan novel milik salah satu penulis favoritnya yang justru berujung dengan hampir dikurungnya dia di perpustakaan oleh sang penjaga disana.

Okey. Kibum itu bisa disebut _freak_ sama yang namanya buku. Apalagi sama buku bergenre fantasy tak lupa dengan unsur-unsur misterius didalamnya.

_GREP._

Kibum yang lagi asik-asik beresin lokernya supaya terlihat rapi dan bersih itu langsung dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang kini asik bertengger di perutnya. Tanpa perlu untuk membalikan tubuhnya, Kibum sudah tau, siapakah gerangan laki-laki mesum yang kini dengan seenak jidatnya mencium tengkuk lehernya.

Kibum mendesah lelah dalam hati, "Melelahkan tau, setiap hari sejak satu bulan yang lalu aku selalu ditempeli kamu kemana-mana."

Sosok lelaki tampan yang menurut Kibum selalu menempelinya itu terkekeh kecil masih dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya di tengkuk leher istrinya.

"Kenapa? Kamu itu kan istri aku. Jadi wajar _dong_ kalau suami nempel-nempel sama istrinya." Balas sosok ber-_nametag _ 'Choi Siwon' itu tak mau kalah.

"Tapi yang maksud kamu wajar itu _gak_ berlaku dalam kamus hidup aku. Apanya yang wajar coba kalau setiap hari kamu suka cium-cium bibir aku pas guru _ngajar_ di depan kelas, bohong waktu bilang mau ada rapat tambahan _plus_ tertutup antara ketua OSIS sama seketaris utama yang justru berujung kamu minta jatah harianmu di ruang OSIS, peluk-peluk sambil cium tengkuk aku _entah_ itu pas di keramaian ataupun di tempat sepi kaya gini, dan yang lebih penting, emangnya tadi aku _gak_ tau kalau kamu selama bantuiin Park Seonsaengmin jagain perpustakaan terus natapin aku dengan pandangan mesum dan lapar andalanmu itu? Hei, Choi Siwon. Selama satu bulan ini aku udah cukup tahu kalau tingkat kemesumanmu itu perlu diobati. Dasar kuda, makan apa kamu sampai-sampai aku harus kekurangan tidur dan harus terus melayani nafsu bejatmu setiap malam? Kamu kira itu masih wajar?" Ucap Kibum panjang lebar lengkap dengan nafas memburu.

Wajah cantik Kibum sempurna memerah. Uneg-uneg yang selama ini sukses tersimpan didalam hati Kibum berhasil diutarakannya.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Siwon langsung membalikan tubuh Kibum yang sedari tadi terus membelakanginya dan segera menghimpitnya diantara tubuh kekarnya dan loker milik Kibum.

"Lalu, memangnya kamu pernah nolak setiap aku bercinta sama kamu? Bukannya justru kamu malah mendesah keenakan ya?" Ucap Siwon tepat didepan bibir merah Kibum.

"Gimana mau nolak setiap aku mau protes pasti selalu keduluan di cium kamu."

"_Kan_ kebawa sama suasana." Siwon masih tak mau kalah, "lagian kamu duluan kok yang godaiin aku"

"Ya ampun Siwon, apanya yang godaiin kamu kalau aku di rumah cuma pake baju kaos sama celana training setiap hari? Kamunya aja yang mesum tahu."

Kibum yang kesal dengan Siwon langsung saja menoyor kepala sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal tampan, ramah, baik hati serta memiliki banyak penggemar itu. Terkadang, setelah satu bulan Kibum menyandang marga 'Choi' di depan namannya, dia selalu bingung, apakah obat yang suaminya itu sebar kepada para penggemarnya sehingga mereka selalu berpikir bahwa Siwon adalah sosok yang alim serta taat kepada agamanya, intinya penggemarnya Siwon itu tidak mungkin mudah percaya kalau Siwon itu sebenarnya mesum tingkat dewa.

Kibum heran, beneran _deh_. Tolong, adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini pada Kibum?

"Kamu itu selalu gulung rambut kamu keatas kalau habis mandi. Jadinya kan aku bisa lihat tengkuk seksi kamu itu. Ya udah _deh, _akunya terangsang. Lagian kamu itu milik aku, jadi kalau aku minta jatah setiap malam kan gak masalah."

"Seenggaknya ketika aku minta pakai pengaman, kamunya lakuin _dong_. Aku masih mau sekolah, belum mau hamil dulu."

"Katanya _eomma_, dia mau cucu secepatnya. Ya udah, aku turutin."

"Cari kerja dulu, Choi Siwon. Baru punya anak."

"Ya udah, mulai minggu ini setiap weekend aku janji bakalan kerja di perusahaannya _appa_." Siwon terseyum manis, "masalahnya bereskan?"

"Mungkin, udahlah. Aku _empet _lama-lama berdebat sama kamu. Pasti aku selalu kalah."

Kibum melepaskan tangan kekar Siwon yang mengurung dirinya. Dia langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk menutup pintu loker kepunyaannya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon yang ditinggal Kibum langsung mengejar sang pujaan hati di depan sana, begitu mendapatkan tangan sang istri, Siwon langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya udah, kalau gak mau berdebat di sini, kita berdebatnya di atas ranjang aja? Gimana?" Goda Siwon yang kini kembali mencium tengkuk Kibum.

"Tumben amat pakai izin-izinan, biasanya langsung main terkam aja tuh." Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "ya udah, tapi pakai pengaman ya?"

Kenapa Kibum mudah banget kasih keputusan kaya gitu? Jawabannya gampang, walau dirinya lelah melayani nafsu Siwon. Sebenarnya, dalam relung hatinya yang paling dalam Kibum sangat menikmati perlakuan Siwon diatas ranjang ketika mereka bercinta. Singkatnya, otak mesum Siwon itu udah sedikit mencemari bahkan sudah menular ke otaknya Kibum. Tapi, untuk sampai saat ini, Siwon yang masih yang dominan kok di hubungan mereka.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Iyalah senang, secara, dapet jatah dari istri, gimana gak seneng kalau kaya gitu?

"Baik, nyonya Choi. Aku akan meminta Pelayan Kang membeli alat pengaman yang sangat banyak." Riang Siwon sambil menarik Kibum ke arah mobilnya.

_'__Iya, palingan alat pengaman yang di pake cuma tiga sampai lima buah. Secara, mana puas Siwon kalau gak dikeluarin di dalam.' _Batin Kibum yang sedikit ngeri membayangkan Siwon malam ini membobol dirinya berkali-kali.

Masih heran kenapa Kibum bisa tahu? Kan sudah dibilang, hanya dalam satu bulan, Kibum sudah tahu kalau tingkat mesumnya Siwon itu setingkat dewa dan sangat butuh pengobatan dengan segera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N**: Lagi sedih nih… internet di rumah dicabut sama bapak -.- terpaksa ngaret kayanya kalau update fanfiction. Terus yang Chibi SiBum Series, maaf kayanya kalian harus lebih sabar lagi deh nunggu tuh fanfiction. Ada banyak kendala buat terbitin tuh fanfiction. Mungkin saya update pas ulang tahunnya Siwon, mungkin ya? Siapa tau bisa ngaret atau lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan, ini fanfiction buat ucapan maaf saya atas janji saya yang tidak saya tepati. Terus, saya seneng karena ada beberapa author yang mulai menulis SiBum Couple. Habisnya, yang nulis mulai pada punah semua sih -.- kira-kira author SiBum pada berevolusi gak ya? Akhir kata, **Mind RnR?**


	2. The Maid and Her Boss

**Mr. Prevert**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Para pemain bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni milik saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: Soalnya Kibum udah terlalu terbiasa sama sikap Siwon, tuan muda mesumnya yang suka cari-cari kesempatan untuk mengagahi tubuhnya setiap malam.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum(GS).**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always).**

**Warning: GS!Kibum, Typo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Humor, Tidak sesuai EYD, Bikin Mual dan Pusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Dasar tuan muda tak punya perasaan."<p>

Seorang gadis mungil beparas manis tampak asik menggerutu di depan kompor yang diatasnya terdapat wajan penggorengan.

"Membangunkan orang di tengah malam hanya karena kelaparan."

Tangan yang sedang memegang spatula itu terlihat semakin terkepal. Matanya menatap berang pada wajan berisikan nasi goreng buatannya.

"Tuan muda _kan_ kaya, _delivery service_ sebanyak apapun pasti dia sanggup membayarnya _kan_."

Bibir merah gadis yang sedari tadi menggunakan pakaian _maid_ itu pun maju beberapa senti.

"Kuracuni makanannya baru tau rasa dia."

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Kim Kibum -nama gadis manis itu- mengetukan beberapa kali spatula yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah wajan panas itu.

**Flashback On**

Pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit, biasanya di waktu-waktu seperti ini Kibum pasti lagi enak-enakan meluk bantal kesayangannya bernama 'Kyuhyun', atau palingan dia lagi pantengin laptop miliknya untuk melihat video streaming idolanya yang lagi konser di luar negeri itu.

Namun, berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Kibum yang setengah mengantuk itu terpaksa harus mengimbangi langkah kaki tuan mudanya yang kini tengah membawa dirinya ke arah dapur mansion di tempatnya berkerja.

Choi Siwon adalah nama tuan muda Kibum. Pria tampan bermarga 'Choi' itu dengan sangat baiknya menelepon Kibum di tengah malam dan mengatakan hanya akan memberikan waktu dua menit untuk Kibum mengganti pakaiannya.

Selebihnya bisa kalian tebak, dengan kecepatan kilat, Kibum langsung bangun dari kasurnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian _maid_ khusus yang selama beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi seragam tetapnya dalam berkerja di mansion mewah milik Siwon.

"Kim Kibum, bisakah kau ambilkan wajan, lalu taruh itu di atas kompor." Titah Siwon kepada Kibum yang sedari tadi masih saja merekam ulang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Mungkin karena terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya, Kibum jadi tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua kini telah sampai di dapur mansion.

"Ah! Baik, tuan muda."

Sejujurnya, Kibum sedikit bingung atas perintah Siwon yang menurutnya agak aneh itu. Namun, karena Kibum tipe anak yang penurut, jadinya Kibum tetap melaksanakan perintah Siwon. Ya… walau Kibum melaksanakannya sambil memasang ekspresi kebingungan sih.

"Tuang minyak di atasnya."

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, namun apa dayanya, Kibum tidak mungkin untuk tidak melakukan perintah Siwon. Makanya, dengan perasaan setengah bingung dan setengah penasaran, Kibum masih saja melakukan perintah Siwon.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu, aku rasa, aku lapar." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundak Kibum dari arah belakang.

"APA!?"

Kibum langsung membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar permintaan Siwon , dadanya dengan segera bergemuruh kesal karena ulah Siwon yang terkesan mempermainkannya.

_'__Jadi, dia itu mebangunkanku tengah malam hanya karena kelaparan?'_ Batin Kibum sambil menatap berang Siwon yang kini sedang enak-enakan duduk di kursi meja makan.

**Flashback Off **

Sosok yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan tingkah menggemaskan Kibum terkekeh kecil. Senyuman lengkap dengan double dimple sudah terpatri di wajah tampannya sedari tadi.

Siwon yang memang meperhatikan Kibum sedari tadi langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dihampirinya Kibum yang masih saja menggerutu kesal karena dirinya dengan tidak berperasaan membangunkan Kibum di tengah malam.

_GREP._

Kibum hampir menjatuhkan spatula yang digengamnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan tangan kekar tuan mudanya sudah melingkar indah di pinggang ramping miliknya.

"Bummie.. . kenapa kau begitu mempesona di mataku?" Rancu Siwon yang kini dengan seenak jidatnya mulai mencumbu leher Kibum yang terekspos dengan jelas karena Kibum dengan tidak sengaja menggelung rambutnya keatas supaya setiap helaiannya tidak bercampur bersama masakan buatannya.

"Yak! Le-lepaskan aku, tuan muda."

Kibum meronta dalam pelukan Siwon, berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar Siwon dari sekeliling pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Mengabaikan segala ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir merah Kibum, Siwon malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan nakalnya kini mulai naik ke arah dada Kibum dan bibir tipisnya masih asik mencumbu kulit leher Kibum yang terasa sangat manis untuknya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis mungil dalam kungkungannya semakin meronta sambil mendesah kegelian.

"Tu-tuan, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tetapi-aahh."

Siwon mengigit leher Kibum untuk membuat gadis itu terdiam, sementara tangannya beralih untuk membuka kancing seragam _maid_ Kibum satu persatu. Kibum yang mulai terbawa nafsu, meraba ke bawah dan mematikan kompor yang masih menyala itu. Dirinya berbalik ke belakang sehingga berhadapan dengan Siwon, tangannya mulai melingkar di sekitar leher Siwon dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melumat bibir tuan mudanya dengan penuh gairah.

Siwon yang melihat Kibum tidak lagi berontak dan malah mencium dirinya langsung mengangkat Kibum ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke arah kamar tidur miliknya.

"Akan aku buat kau sibuk semalaman ini, Choi Kibum" Bisik Siwon kepada Kibum yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja dalam gendongan Siwon.

Secara, diterkam kuda liar nan mesum. Jadi, menurut Kibum dari pada terus meronta dalam pelukan Siwon yang belum tentu akan membebaskannya. Mendingan Kibum pasrah aja, soalnya Kibum udah terlalu terbiasa sama sikap Siwon, tuan muda mesumnya yang suka cari-cari kesempatan untuk mengagahi tubuhnya setiap malam.

Lagipula, dari pada itu semua, Kibum itu selalu puas sama semua setuhan 'nakal' Siwon di sekujur tubuhnya dan oleh karena itu, dirinya hampir tidak pernah protes setiap Siwon selalu berhasil membuatnya kesusahan berjalan di pagi hari dengan setuhan _kissmark_ hampir di seluruh tubuh.

Ya. Karena Kibum itu udah ketularan mesum, dan itu semua gara-gara Siwon.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N:** Ada kabar baik untuk kalian semua, saya putuskan fanfiction ini akan saya jadikan berchapter. Serta untuk yang request prolog dari cerita kemarin, akan saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi berdoa saja supaya ada prolognya. Untuk kelanjutannya, saya belum berpikir ke arah sana, saya hanya ingin membuat ficlet ringan yang setiap chapter-nya selalu end.

**Thanks To:**

** .144, ncisksj, brigitta bukan brigittiw, ls-snowie, wiendzbica732, kdmrz, rita tha Rosita, jung jae in ****_(ada yang bisa jelasin kenapa kakak saya bisa nyasang disini?)_****, choi hana, guest, khodijahsiwonbum, zimalaca-elf, naihyun, sparkyu amore, bumhanyuk, clodyryeorez.**

**Mind RnR?**


	3. Me and My Prevert Fiance

**Mr. Prevert**

**Me and My Prevert Fiance.**

**Special Update For Siwon's Birthday.**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Para pemain bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni milik saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: "Jangan berakting seperti itu, aku tau kalau kau itu sebenarnya ****_masochist_****." –Choi Siwon. "Jadi aku sudah ketauan, ya?" –Kim Kibum.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum(GS).**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always).**

**Warning: GS!Kibum, Typo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Humor, Tidak sesuai EYD, Bikin Mual dan Pusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Besok adalah ulang tahunku. Tetapi kenapa kau malam ini malah meminta lembur?" Ucap seorang namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ditandatanganinya.<p>

Yeoja di depannya langsung mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan namja yang menjabat sebagai presdir di perusahaan tempatnya berkerja.

"Apa maksud ucapan presdir tadi?"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, yeoja di depannya ini benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Kenapa kau malah berkerja di malam ulang tahun suamimu ini, Choi Kibum?" Siwon langsung bangun dari singgasananya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kibum yang hendak keluar setelah menerima dokumen yang telah ditandatanganinya, "dan bukan sudah kukatakan bahwa kau harus memanggilku _'Siwonnie'_ ketika sedang berdua?"

Namja tegap itu menatap marah ke arah Kibum, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya diam sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa salahnya?" Kibum mendorong pelan tubuh tegap Siwon yang menghalangi jalannya, "lagipula, aku hanya ingin malam ini selamat dari terkamanmu… dan ralat Choi Siwon, kau itu masih calon suami untukku."

Kibum yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya terpaksa berhenti tak kala sosok di belakangnya malah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku janji akan bermain dengan lembut."

Kibum langsung menatap sinis Siwon.

"Apa yang kau maksud bermain dengan lembut itu seperti mengikat tanganku dengan dasi milikmu dua minggu yang lalu? Atau seperti sebulan yang lalu, kau menggunakan _aphrodisiac_ untuk merangsangku? Kau tau? Besoknya aku pasti selalu kesusahan berjalan karena semalaman harus melayani hafsu binalmu itu. Sebenarnya kau itu makan apa sih sampai kuat beronde-ronde seperti itu? Dasar stamina kuda!"

Kibum langsung menepis tangan Siwon dan setengah berlari berusaha meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Bummie." Pria pemilik _joker smile_ itu berusaha menahannya. Secepat kilat dia meghadang tubuh Kibum, menutup pintu di belakangnya bahkan mengunci pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa lagi?"

Kibum menghindari pandangan mata Siwon yang menatap intens dirinya.

Siwon maju perlahan ke arahnya, tentu saja membuat Kibum memundurkan langkahnya waspada. Entah karena nasibnya yang kurang beruntung atau apa, kini Kibum justru terperangkap di antara rak buku dan Siwon di depannya.

Siwon yang melihat kesempatan langsung menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya dan meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher yeojanya. Kontan saja Kibum kaget dan segera berontak.

Namja tampan itu merenggangkan pelukannya dan menarik wajah Kibum mendekat menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

"Jangan berakting seperti itu, aku tau kalau kau itu sebenarnya _masochist_." Ucap Siwon tepat di depan bibir Kibum dan langsung saja melahap bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu.

Kibum mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman Siwon, dan entah kenapa kini tangan mungilnya sudah menglingkar di leher Siwon. Terbawa nafsu, mungkin?

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Kibum intens. "Jadi aku sudah ketauan, ya?" Tanya yeoja manis itu padanya.

Namja tegap itu hanya mengecup bibir yeoja di depannya sebagai jawaban _'iya'_.

Yeoja berpipi tembam itu langsung terkekeh kecil, dan Siwon masih setia menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan memuja.

"Wonnie tau kenapa aku meminta lembur?"

Tangan Kibum turun dan mulai bermain di sekitar dada bidang Siwon yang terlapisi kemeja berwarna hitam.

"Karena sudah dipastikan malam nanti sampai besok aku akan sibuk seharian bersama Wonnie… di atas ranjang tepatnya." Bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengelus lembut surai hitam Kibum, tangan tunangan cantiknya kini sudah bermain dengan _little Choi_ dibawah sana.

"_Naughty Bum_, hum?" desah Siwon, "kalau begitu, mau _'bermain'_ sebentar, _sweet heart_?"

Kontan saja pertanyaan Siwon langsung dibalas Kibum dengan anggukan semangat. Siwon yang memang sudah terangsang segera mengangkat Kibum ala _bridal style_ dan membawa tubuh mungil calon istrinya itu ke arah kamar tidur yang memang tersedia di ruangan kerjanya.

Okey, mungkin rencana Kibum untuk lembur malam ini tampaknya akan gagal karena ulah sang calon suami yang pasti akan mengurungnya di kamar hingga besok.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: **Kenapa? Maksud ya? Biasa, fanfiction ngebut semalem itu terkadang memiliki akhir yang suka aneh dan makasih buat pembaca yang masih setia baca fanfiction ini.

**Thanks To:**

**Mr. Jongin albino, guest, choi hana, guest, shallow lin, khodijahsiwonbum, rita tha rosita, shinjiwoo920202, brigitta bukan brigittiw****. **


	4. Me and My Prevert Boyfriend

**Mr. Prevert**

**Me and My Prevert Boyfriend.**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Para pemain bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni milik saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary:** **"****Manis," kata Siwon ketika dirinya sedang mengunyah coklat buatan yeoja di pangkuannya, "Tapi masih kalah manis sama bibirmu, Bummie.".**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum(GS).**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always).**

**Warning: GS!Kibum, Typo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Humor, Tidak sesuai EYD, Bikin Mual dan Pusing.**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis."<p>

Seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut sepinggang miliknya langsung mengerutkan alis begitu mendengar perkataan namja tampan di depannya.

"Jika yang kau maksud _'sesuatu yang manis'_ adalah makanan, kau hanya perlu membelinya di supermarket. Aku pikir, di sana banyak yang menjual _'sesuatu yang manis'_." Balas yeoja itu lalu mulai memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada proposal di depannya.

Siwon -nama namja tampan itu- langsung memasang ekspresi datar ketika yeoja yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS di depannya kurang menangkap apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Maksudku bukan begitu."

Namja itu berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri yeoja yang terlihat asik mengetik proposal untuk festival musim semi nanti.

"Besok valentine, dan kau hanya berdiam saja di sini?"

Kibum sedikit terkejut ketika Siwon kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

_'__Kapan dia kemari?'_ Batinnya ketika namja itu malah bersandar pada mejanya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan proposal ini dan aku tidak berdiam diri kok."

Siwon yang gemas dengan ketidakpekaan yeoja di depannya langsung saja mencubit kedua pipi gembul Kibum. Membuat sosok yang sedang terduduk itu harus rela bangkit berdiri guna menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Kau harusnya membuat coklat untuk pacarmu ini, Bummie."

Yeoja pemilik killer smile itu segera merintih kesakitan. Tangannya kini tengah mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon yang masih saja betah mencubit pipinya.

"Appo… Lepaskan, Choi!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau berjanji membawakanku coklat buatanmu besok."

Siwon semakin mengeraskan cubitannya ketika melihat yeoja itu berniat menolak permintaannya dan tentu saja, dengan terpaksa Kibum harus memenuhi permintaan namja pewaris Hyundai Corp itu.

"Baiklah… Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku, Choi Siwon."

Siwon yang mendengar persetujuan dari Kibum langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi yang sudah terlihat memerah itu.

Senyum bahagia senantiasa terpasang di wajah tampannya dan tentu saja membuat Kibum mencibir sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya beberapa senti, tak lupa kedua tangannya juga mengusap bekas cubitan Siwon yang hingga sekarang masih terasa sakit.

Siwon yang melihat itu semua menjadi merasa bersalah, tangannya kini menggantikan tangan Kibum yang sedari tadi masih mengusap pipi tembam itu.

Mengusap secara perlahan, akhirnya Siwon menarik tangannya berserta tangan Kibum dalam gengamannya menjauhi wajah yeoja yang masih saja asik menundukan kepalanya lantaran malu.

Siwon mengangkat wajah yeoja di depannya dan segera mengecup berkali-kali bibir tebal kekasihnya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

Wajah Kibum sudah memerah sempurna ketika Siwon berhenti mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi, sialnya namja di depannya malah terkekeh kecil ketika melihat wajah pujaan hatinya merona malu seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku bingung, pipimu kenapa masih memerah, Bummie?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Apa karena aku yang terlalu keras mencubitmu," Siwon dengan tiba-tiba memajukan kepalanya hingga bibirnya dan Kibum saling bersentuhan, "atau… kau sebenarnya sedang blushing karena ciumanku?"

Kibum hanya bisa kembali menundukan kepalanya dan Siwon semakin tertawa dengan keras di depannya.

Sungguh, Kibum saat ini hanya bisa meruntuki semua perilaku Siwon padanya.

Namun, dirinya terpaksa menengadahkan kepalanya begitu Siwon tanpa aba-aba langsung menariknya dalam pelukan namja pemilik _dimple smile_ itu.

Ciuman kembali Siwon daratkan di kedua pipi dan bibir Kibum.

"Upsss, aku baru ingat jika Jang Seonsaengmin memanggilku."

Dengan tidak bertanggung jawab-nya, Siwon langsung meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya imut ketika mendapatkan kembali _kiss attack_ dari namja yang merangkap sebagai pacarnya itu. Tak sadar, pipi Kibum kembali merona dibuatnya.

"Dasar _Prevert_."

Akhirnya, yeoja itu kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil sesekali menepuk pelan pipinya supaya tidak memerah kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ini."<p>

Siwon yang saat itu tengah fokus dengan proposal di depannya segera menautkan alis begitu sebuah kotak berlapis kertas berwarna putih dengan aksen pita pink di atasnya langsung menutupi pandangannya.

Mengalihkan tatapan pada yeoja di sampingnya, Siwon pun berucap, "Apa ini?".

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, namja di sebelahnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau yang memaksaku membuat coklat untukmu," yeoja pemilik _killer smile_ itu pun mengetuk dahi Siwon dua kali, "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa."

"Memangnya aku pernah berbicara seperti itu?" Goda Siwon disertai kerlingan nakal.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat yeoja bermarga_ Kim_ itu marah dan dengan bibir yang mengerucut beberapa senti serta salah satu kaki yang dihentakannya, Kibum hendak pergi dari ruangan OSIS tempat Siwon berada sebelum tangan namja itu malah menarik dan memaksa yeoja manis tersebut untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Kibum mencoba berontak dalam rengkuhan tangan Siwon di pinggangnya. Namun dengan tangkas namja tersebut langsung saja membungkam bibir _yeojachingu_-nya yang hendak melayangkan protes itu dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya ketika yeoja dalam pelukannya tidak lagi berontak. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kibum memukul pelan pundak Siwon.

"Kau itu.. hah.. menyebalkan, tahu."

"Hahaha, aku tau. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali."

"Seorang _Choi_ yang sangat amat menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah, Bummie. Sekarang, bisa kau suapi aku coklat buatanmu?"

Niat awal, Kibum mau menolak. Tetapi, ketika dirinya merasakan tangan nakal Siwon mulai mengusap daerah punggungnya, dengan langkah seribu Kibum langsung membuka kotak coklatnya dan memberikannya isinya kepada Siwon.

"Manis," kata Siwon ketika dirinya sedang mengunyah coklat buatan yeoja di pangkuannya, "Tapi masih kalah manis sama bibirmu, Bummie."

Namja bermarga _Choi_ itu terkekeh kecil begitu melihat yeojachingu-nya malah menumpukan kepala di bahu tegapnya.

"Aku yakin semua yang ada di calon nyonya _Choi_ ini pasti terasa manis." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus lembuat pucuk kepala Kibum.

Yeoja pemilik hati Siwon itu hanya mampu melesatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja menawan tersebut karena malu. Tanpa sadar, pipi tembamnya kini kembali memerah.

"Kau sibuk malam ini, _sweet heart_?" tanya Siwon yang hanya dibalas Kibum dengan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Bagus, karena malam ini sampai besok aku akan membuatmu sibuk mendesah di atas ranjang."

Siwon pun mengangkat wajah Kibum dari perpotongan lehernya dan mengecup bibir serta pipi yeoja itu berkali-kali.

Bertanya kenapa Kibum hanya tenang-tenang saja bahkan cenderung tidak menolak permintaan Siwon?

Tentu saja karena Kibum yakin bahwa Siwon akan selalu bisa menaklukan dirinya di atas ranjang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Mind RnR?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maksud, ya? Maaf ya, karena ****_'maksud is my style'._**** Terus, ada guest yang nanya apakan tanggal 10 Febuari kemarin adalah ulang tahun Siwon apa bukan. Aku kemarin hanya ingin menyiapkan sesuatu yang special di ulang tahun Siwon yang di Febuari. Lagipula, nanti di bulan April aku juga menyiapkan fanfiction special kok buat dia. Jadi, yang kemarin anggap aja aku lagi iseng. Last, Mind RnR?**

**Thanks To:**

**Shim yeonhae, guest, bumhanyuk, rita tha Rosita, guest, kyubumgirl2, tyahra lau, brigitta bukan brigittiw, hadisya . aghenia.**


End file.
